


In Two Short Hours

by DeanLovesCastiel1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5199434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanLovesCastiel1/pseuds/DeanLovesCastiel1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coma patient Dean Winchester, Dean has been in a coma for the past year and everyone has tried to bring him back to the living world, but when Dr. Novak arrives, will it be for better or worse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by _Tardisssin221b_
> 
>  
> 
> wont find her!! but she's amazing writer! everyone should definitely check her out and read her FanFic!!

Beep.  
“Hello, Dean.”  
Beep.  
“How are we today?”  
Beep.  
“You know, I never like one sided conversations.”  
Beep.  
“Your brother came in and saw me today. He’s very worried about you…Actually everyone is…They all want you to wake up…And between you and me…I would like to get to know you better, not something I read on the reports or on a computer.”  
Beep.  
“Come on Dean, You’ve been in a coma for a year…The board of the hospital wants to turn the power off on you.”  
Castiel Novak was the new Doctor assigned to a patient named Dean Winchester. Dean was in a coma because he was taking a 67’ Chevy impala out for a enjoy ride. He just brought it and wanted to test the speed of the vehicle. Apparently Dean didn’t see the oncoming truck, that’s what his brother Sam said. Castiel had been tending for Dean over four months now and he was getting a little annoyed. He usually woke patients up in two months, but Castiel never lost hope in the male laying in the hospital bed.  
Castiel smiled as he walked over to the chair and sat down. He was staring at the blonde as he slowly drifted to sleep. Two hours passed as Castiel woke up and rubbed his eyes “Come on Dean? Can you hear me?” Castiel reached for Dean’s hand and gently squeezed it.

Castiel sighed as he waited for a response. "Dean, squeeze my hand if you can hear me," Castiel said dully, but he wasn’t expecting a faint squeeze on his hand. “Dean?” Another squeeze. Castiel smiled as he went to get up, but was pulled back to the chair. Dean’s hand was firmly locked around Castiel’s.  
Castiel smile widen as he shook his head. “Dean, can you respond differently now? Like, groaning or opening your eyes?”   
Dean groaned slightly as his eyes fluttered open. “Where am I?” Dean’s husky voice was finally heard and Castiel’s jaw dropped. He had imagined Dean’s, he imagined it a gentle vision, but this voice was like a sex god. Castiel stared at Dean and smiled at the male. Dean opened his eyes as he stared back at the Doctor not knowing his name. He smiled lightly at him, before releasing another groan. 

“Am I dead? Because you’re not responding…maybe I am," Dean yawned as he released his grip on the male. Dean reached up to rub his green eyes that pierced thought Castiel’s icy blue ones.   
Castiel let out a soft chuckle as he shook his head. “No Mr. Winchester…you are not dead…I can promise you that…But everyone has been worried sickly about you…Your brother, Sam, especially…Now just wait here-”   
“I don’t think I’m moving anytime soon, doc…What’s your name? It’s only fitting to know your name when you clearly know mine."   
Castiel looked down at Dean, staring into those emerald green eyes again. Castiel searched for something as he shook his thoughts away before smiling at the green eyed male. "My name is Castiel Novak…I was assigned to you because you were in a car crash. Do you remember?”

Dean tilted his head as he shook his head. "Nope. Can’t remember the crash sorry, Cas. Do you mind if I call you Cas, Doc?” Dean smiled at Castiel. Castiel studied the smiled and he smiled back. That smile could light up the darkest room, it could be his beacon of light if needed. Castiel’s smile widen as Dean let out a soft laugh, even that laugh was perfect, filling the emptiness of the room they were in. It was kind of like a baby’s first laugh. The joy and soulfulness of it was overwhelming which made Castiel laugh in response.

Castiel gently nodded at Dean as Dean's smile widened. “Call me whatever suits you Dean…I don’t mind you calling me Cas…My brothers call me Cassie.”

"Oh God, you’re a chick in disguise aren't you? Because that would turn me off big time” Dean responded in seriousness as Castiel began to laugh. Dean looked over at Castiel as he smiled, knowing the male was laughing. He took in his figure and noticed the perfect curves on the male. 

Dean 'hmm’ed' as he looked at the smile that was worn by his doctor. He would die for that smile, and those lips were just soft and smooth. Dean nodded slowly.

Castiel had stopped laughing as he looked at Dean again and Dean looked at how blue his doctor’s eyes were. He couldn’t decide whether it was sky blue or ocean blue, but whatever blue it was, they were definitely piercing though his emerald green ones. Those icy blue eyes were dancing into the soul of his own meeting the males. Castiel cleared his throat as he looked away from Dean, starting to walk toward the door. "I will be back to do the check-ups.” Dean smiled as he saw Castiel leave and close the door behind him with the most gentle bang he ever heard.

Dean smiled as he looked around his room noticing the get well balloons, cards, and bunches of flowers everywhere. “Seriously, Sammy? Flowers? I don’t do flowers. Cards only man…I look ugh…” Dean looked around again and smiled at everything. “Okay, maybe the flowers are nice but balloons, Sam? Seriously, brother? Someone could come in and pop them.” Dean heard a faint laugh coming from the door as Castiel walked back in.

Castiel laughed again as he mocked Dean. “Okay, maybe the flowers are nice but balloons, Sam? Seriously, brother? Someone could come in and pop them,” Castiel laughed again as he shook his head. "Did you really just say that, Dean Winchester…Not as tough as I dreamed of then.” 

Dean smirked as he eyed Castiel from his bed. "Dreaming about me now…I do have that effect on people…” Dean winked at Castiel as Castiel shook his head beaming down at the Winchester.

“You are a confident guy, Dean, but I work here and relationships of any kind are not acceptable…So I will leave you in your dirty little thoughts…” Castiel smirked as he began to walk out of his patient’s room. “Your brother should be in soon.”


	2. Chapter 2

Dean shook his head. That cheeky bugger, how dare he. Dean looked at the flowers again as he smiled. He sat on the bed leaning on the bed’s frame, before yawning as he heard the door open as his brother Sam walk in, smiling uncontrollably at Dean.

Sam walked over to this brother as he hugged him, his tightening grip holding on to Dean like he needed him. Sam pulled away as he heard a groan, “sorry, Dean.

“it’s okay, Sammy. I understand.”

The eldest Winchester smiled again as Castiel walked in. “Sam, I know Dean has just woken up but I need to check up on him. Please, may you leave for a moment?” Castiel asked calmly as Sam nodded.

 

“Of course, Dr.Novak,” Sam looked at his brother as he blinked away tears. “I’m glad you are safe, Dean…They were going to turn you off in two weeks!” The male said as he walked out.

Castiel turned to Dean with a smile. “I almost gave up on you,” the doctor smirked as he turned on his heel. He walked over to the counter, gathering the objects he required. Castiel looked over his shoulder as he saw Dean’s jaw dropping.

“You can't give up on a patient!”

“And why not?” Castiel asked as he turned and looked at the equipment again before grabbing a light and a stick. He walked over and eyed the male, “Say 'ahh'.” He asked as his smile grew. Dean smirked as he closed his mouth and shook his head. 

Castiel frowned, “don’t make me try and pry it open.” The Winchester kept his stubborn act up as he shook his head. Castiel frowned further as he run a hand over his face. “Fine,” his voice filled the room as he went and shut the door and blinds before walking back to his patient.

The devilish grin was upon Castiel’s lips as he straddled the males waist. “Open your mouth and say 'ahhh',” he smiled as he grinded his hips into Dean. Dean’s jaw dropped.  
"Ahhhh,” it was like a moan as Castiel quickly placed the stick inside his mouth and looked inside. “Like what you see doc?”

Castiel chuckled. “Well, I have a pretty good view,” he said matter-of-factly back as he grinded on him again. Dean ahh’ed again as his eyes filled the space between Castiel’s.

“Do you believe in love at first sight? Because I think I just fell in love.”

Castiel was blushing now. “Shut up…you ass…that’s not fair..” He smiled as he climbed off the male and threw the stick into the bin.

“Do you always flirt with your patients?” “Only the cute one,” Castiel smiled.

Dean smiled as his heart started pounding in his chest. “So, Cas…What’s your relationship status?”

“Oh, baby, I am dating anyone but you…You ain't my type,” he smirked as he starting ticking off boxes on a clip board.

The Winchester mouth slightly opened as he grinned. "You cheeky fucker…”

Castiel looked up and at the male, “only for the cute one.” Dean chuckled as he chewed on his lip. “Well, I will change that…I guarantee you will fall head over heels for me, Cas.”

“Keep dreaming Winchester.”


End file.
